Fallen Phoenix
by FireFeline
Summary: Chapter 3 up! Suzaku has resigned himself to his fate after being defeated by Yusuke. Even after dying a phoenix seems to have a way with coming back with a vengence. Please read and review!
1. Ashes

Description: Suzaku has resigned himself to his fate after being defeated by Yusuke. But there maybe be a destiny that just wont let him die. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Suzaku or YYH, I'm just a humble fan!

AN: Well, this whole plot has been in the back of my mind ever since I saw the saint-beast arc so I've finally decided at 2 in the morning to write it cause I have time. Don't you just love early morning writing? I warn you now that it is by far one of my darker fics.

Fallen Phoenix

By FireCatRich

Chapter One: Ashes

Purple eyes stared into the dying flames. Rubble strewed about the once grand castle spire was testament to the desperate battle that have taken place. The crackle of the fires and gentle breeze of the incoming storm teased his sensitive ears. Body face down upon the cool stone, the lord of the Saint Beasts lay with no more movement than the occasional struggle breath.

Shrill cries and maniacal laughter drilled into his scull. A sluggish blink, the only indication that he was still alive, did little to ease the throbbing pain behind his eyes. The incessant laughter grew louder until it drowned out the wind. Even the act of tilting his chin down to see made his nerves come alive in a symphony of shape pains and deep aches.

From the stairs they poured like angry bees from a hive. Lesser demons swarmed around the first of the fallen Suzaku duplicates. Their hunched figures garbed in the dirty earthen robes paused, checking to be sure the dangerous youkai was dead. White teeth glistened from beneath the shadows of their hoods as clawed fingers of innumerable pairs reached out to grasp the body. Razor like talons sliced into the still warm skin of the first of the seven identical Saint Beasts. Each pair of hands pulling in separate directions. Bones separated at joints as the tendons tore apart. Ripping muscles and shredded flesh spilled blood upon the stone floor and across their lesser demon selves. The cloth, last to be torn ripped apart with the body. Steaming innards breathed a foggy breath into the chilled air. Torrents of blood spattered the stone beneath the body which was ripped apart at the waist as the lowly beasts set about their feast.

Flaxen hair snatched up in a cruel grip was used to secure a piece of the carcass for one of the many predators, the neck making sickening snaps as the head was wrenched this way and that to separate it from the shoulders. The crunch of long bones and the slurp of bone marrow joined in the macabre melody.

Too weak to move, Suzaku could only watch in horror that previewed of his near future. The twisting of his gut threatening to evacuate his stomach was defeated only by the fact he was too weak to wretch. His tongue slightly swelled already from dehydration, he snapped together his sharp teeth to rally his failing reserves.

The squabbles of the lesser demons reached a fever pitch as the chest cavity was pried open to reveal the bloody lump of flesh that was his heart. Desperate cries echoed through out his mind as the second of seven was prey upon. Life not yet gone from the body, he called out for help in his last moments. Squeezing his eyes shut Suzaku tried to turn away as the mental cries were cut short in an abrupt snap. His neck torn out, not but the spine still connecting his head to his body, the second Suzaku died begging for help from his twins. Their demonic smiles, shinny rows of ruby daggers, the blood lust swept in an upward spiral as the third and fourth of the duplicates were unceremoniously butchered. The only saving grace being that they were both dead before the hoard tore them to bite sized pieces.

Forcing his battered body up, Suzaku struggled to move. Too badly injured to hope that hiding would buy enough time for recovery, the second thought came with reaching the edge of the tower and plunging to a relatively painless death. Shaking his head, he cursed his weak and suicidal train of thought. Wavering focus granted him only enough to know that the edge was too far from him to crawl anyway. Cruel fate had ended his battle with Urameshi in the relative middle of the room. Shoving his shoulder into the nearest of chunks of debris, he ground his skin into the stone as he inched his way up into a to a more or less standing position. Wavering balance and searing pain threatened to beat him back down as he opened his eyes. Flecks of red fluttered across his vision, one of his antenna had been shattered, the reddish armor pulverized. Cursing under his breath, he let his gaze wander back to his to be executioners. Damn Urameshi for his pathetic aim.

It was one thing to be killed by a human, a powerful human, one that could have possibly been a worthy opponent. But another to be torn apart and devoured by faceless underlings. Not but a few hours past he was their god. As all in the city of apparitions, he was the most powerful and hailed as their glorious leader until the fall of Maze castle.

The two dozen or so lesser demons had swelled to fifty or sixty individuals. The last of the duplicates fell into shadow. Delirious and confused thoughts floated through his mind as the stared down upon his whole body. Falling upon him like a plague of locus, the new comers up the band made quick work of the dying lord.

Taking a shuddering breath, the last Suzaku stood alone. The gaze of many of the vermin fell upon him. Weary of him, unsure if he was a threat, they gathered in a semi-circle, trapping him. Six had not been enough to slate their hunger, the seventh surely could not fend off so many in his injured state. Seething and shifting the demons watched with venomous gazes as his chest heaved another labored breath. None were willing to step forward yet and risk death in the last of the Saint-Beast's attacks.

Smiling to himself, Suzaku felt the impending doom wash over him as the rain started to sprinkle down upon his skin. Even if he had the energy, the severally damaged antenna would making hitting a target impossible. The odd thought of meeting the six other duplicates on the other side fluttered through his mind. Fleeting thoughts of Muruge, his long time faithful companion flashed before his eyes. It is strange what one thinks about just before death. Weakened knees slowly gave out as he resigned himself to his fate. His raw skin scrapping against the abrasive stone as he fell onto his knees. Once vibrant violet eyes glazed over, consciousness faltering as his will let it slip away. The press of bodies drew closer, so near that their shadows fell upon him. Their grasping hands reaching out to claim him, swallow him whole just as they had the others.

"So, this is how it really ends. This is how I die..." His dry voice whispered on an exhaled breath. Letting his eyes slip shut, his body pitched forward into the waiting darkness.

To Be Continued...

AN: I'm tempted to leave this as a sad little one shot. I guess I'll leave it open to be continued depending on the reviews. So please review!


	2. Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Suzaku or YYH, I'm just a humble fan!

AN: Ah well I have returned. I've started this back up again and will continue on. You all have been warned that this fic is rather dark. 'Continue at your own risk' as state by many cliche wooden signs. Originally this was ch. 2 and 3, but I decided to combine them since they were delatively short.

Chapter Two: Darkness

The cities of demon world are not so different from those of the human world really. The buildings cropped up like weeds, choking the light and air. Acrid smells and dirty gutters trimmed the streets like a hem sown by a mad seamstress. The curb, if it could be called that, trapped pools of liquid that glistened with multicolored swirls. The allies, narrow gaps between buildings that barely qualified for that title, were festering wounds which vermin liked to linger in; spreading their infectious disease from hollow to hollow like so many rats. One would have to be insane to trudge along in the oily darkness. Victims and attackers mingled and traded places so quickly one would never sort through all the stories. Disappearances were common place. Everyone kept their faces turned away from shadows that emanated screams for help. They thanked what ever power that was cruel enough to let this happen that it wasn't them. Such were the inhabitants of this damned city, the City of Apparitions.

The ruins of Maze Castle still stood above this horrid place. The tower, like a tree long since dead, with its tattered battlements stood silhouetted against the sickly sky. Some of the cities populace sot refugee in the stone work of the castle. The filth of the surrounding area had yet to penetrate into the heart of the once 'sacred' ground. In the heart of this place tiny demons would nestle themselves. Hide their fragile bodies from would be assailants of the demon world. But, it was here that something waited. In this dismal place that just under the surface of that puddle or in the shadow of the crumbling masonry lay a creature stalking its prey.

Little urchins from the city had stolen themselves away to this place. One in particular ventured up the steps of the tower. Looters and other lower level demons had already turned the castle inside out in search of valuables. The pale demon was little more than the bony frame of a child. Its large eyes were underlined by dark circles and its skin was molted with bruises and filth. The clothes he worn were thread bare garments, torn in several places, and held in place by a simple twine belt. Through one of the rips, the heavy shadowed ribs of famine stripped the youthful body of its suppleness.

He crept up the stair way, trying to stay hidden in the shadow of the well. His bare feet quietly slipped from on algae coated step to the next. Voices emanating from below made him freeze mid-strid. His wide brown eyes frantically searched for a place to hide. Heavy boots tromped up the stairs, drawing closer with every second. He raced up the stairs, abandoning his shadowy cover. The stairs were a simple spiral case with no alcoves or door ways to hide in. If he stayed he would surely be caught.  
The steep steps spiral upward in the moderate darkness. The trouches had long since burnt out but the eyes of even a weak demon could see in this. The stone work was uniform making one think that their were merely going in a circle and the feeling of assending was in illusion. His foot slipped off a step in his hurry but he had little time to nurse the cut hand he recived from the step. The sent of blood was like a glaring neon trail, demons could follow even trace amounts of it.

His tiny heart beat violently in his chest as he made another full turn. The stairs seemed endless, another round and still no sign of the exit or a place to hide. Who ever or what ever was ascending the stairs must surely been able to hear his ragged breathing. His body ached, its malnourished form was not fit for this kind of stress. The demonling was forced to pause, his chest burning for air. He brushed his ebony hair from his eyes as he strained his ears trying to hear them, but he could only hear the pounding rush of blood in his head. Adrenaline raced through his veins, renewed by the sudden emanating of a low growl. They were close. Just a round or so below him now. He pushed off the wall, staggering up the steps. The mind of the child stirred with thoughts unfit for one so young. His eyes watered, the stairs getting a fuzzy edge to them. The grayish green stone works stretched on. They were closer now, they must have caught his sent and were merely toying with him.

The air was fresher here. He was getting close to the top now. A small glimmer of hope in this dank world was enough to allow him to ignore his pained body a little longer. The laugher of his peruser was nearly on top of him. He could see it now. Just ahead was the landing and the pale light of the demon world sun shown down the shaft. A little farther, just so close, his chest was bursting with hope. He would make it.

A callous hand grabbed his ankle. The tiny demon was down upon the steps with a cry of pain. His knees smashed into the corners of the steps, splitting them up. His hands barely managed to catch himself. He instinctively pulled, grasping at the steps just a few shy of the top. Wide-eyed he turned to see them over his shoulder. Their voice was little cracking ice, brittle and shill. Their horrid bodies were crowding the stair well. Misshapen flesh and protruding tusks made the jumble of their face sickening to look at. Their short torsos were marked with sloppy splotches of paint, where their flesh bubbled in odd lumps the paint has dried and peeled away. Their long arms and fingers resembled serpents, their tips clawed with dark strained talons where humans would have nails.

The urchin shivered, so terrified he body famed a chill in the heat of his exertion. His heart was going to burst, like a rabbit caught in the jaws of a great predator he struggled uselessly. They circled in around him, making the narrow stair way down right claustrophobic. One grabbed at his hair, hoisting him up as his claws dug into the tender scalp. The child screamed, grasping at the offending hand. The demon grab at one of the tiny hands that was do desperately trying to pry his loose. Its long tongue snaked out between its malformed lips to lick the tender skin, its sharp teeth grazing over the fingers threatening to bit them off.

Tears spilled down the youth's face, he knew there was no hope for him now. The misshapen demon that had his ankle, licked at the exposed throat of its prey with its long purple tongue. It continued its slimy trail down to the junction of the bony shoulders and thin neck. Another demon joined in, latching its hands around his waist. It smiled, opening its mouth of needle like teeth as its claws start to slice away the rag clothes. Yet another lapped at the blood dripping down his leg, it's vile tongue goudging at the inflamed flesh. The demonlings breath hitched, he body trying to twist away from the pain, he lashed out, trying to kick off the gut rentching touches.

One of the demons grabed at his chin, its claws slicing at the soft skin of his neck in the process. It bit at his lips, the senstive flesh quickly became tatters. Blood raced down his chin the demon not to far behind it, slurring it up. Returning back to the source it pludged its tounge into his mouth. The muscled organ pushed down his throat, electing a chocked sob from the youth. The tounge pulled out, the demon satifisfied to slucking the blood off his violated lips. The boy cried out again, his throat horse already. His body shook without reserve now.

Another scream, but it was not for hope someone would hear. There was no hope in this place. It was an endless stair way in the darkness. It was all darkness.

o0o0o0o

The ruins of maze castle were quiet. The hollowing screams from the tower had stopped some time ago. The tiny demon's body lay like a broken doll on the landing he had so desperately tried to reach. His chocolate eyes stared out at the world, the life force utterly stomped out. His dark hair was matted and stuck to his sweat slicked skin. Any color that had been granted to the skin in life was stripped away in death. Blood that had spilled over the now bluish lips began to change colors and harden. His body was covered in cuts and bites of varying intensity. His long elfish ears has been bitten in multiple places. The bizarre tooth imprints left by several rows of needle like teeth no longer dripped blood, the air had stalled it to a slow ooze. His neck was twisted in a grotesque fashion, making his form seem disturbed even in its deathly slumber.

Here in the heart of the castle the violated body was left to rot. It was here as well. In this place of death it had waited for the opportune moment. The mortar between the stone work began to stir. Actually to be more precise the blood which had lain dormant in the tiny cracks rose from its slumber. A soft golden glow closed in around the corpse. Little finger like tendrils reached up to stroke the cold flesh. They inspected the body, running their disembodied energies over it, testing it, tasting it. Upon finding it acceptable the gentle touches of the little wisps turned to burrowing, hollowing pathways in the tissues. They pierced the flesh like maggots to only have it heal over once they were buried deep within.

Again the landing was silent. The shimmer of the waning moon flicked out from behind the clouds only to disappear again. The moon hid its face as though appalled, but like a being of sick fascination it looked out between its cloud fingers to gaze upon it and hide again.

The gentle glow swelled to resemble fire. Searing flames rose up to engulf the body. The countless wounds began to seal of their own accord. Broken bones were forced back into place by the infestation. The shatter vertebra gave a sickening crunch as the were jammed back together. The blaze died down, the ground scorched from its heat but the body was restored. Its skin was flawless although still pale. The impurities on the surface had been incinerated to leave the form remarkably pure in appearance.

The body shivered, its functions coming back to life all at once. Its hand moved, bracing against the ground. It flipped over onto its back. The vacant eyes had closed and were yet to open to life. The body tense, its back rising off the group as it gasped for air. Wounds that were healed on the surface were still mending, reattaching muscles and tendons. A pained scream pierced the air as nerves became receptive again. It lay still, the body trying to take in all the air it had missed out on in its death to revive.

It was after several minutes that its breathing started to steady. Its eyes opened to a vibrant violet. The young body gladly returned to life having never wanted to die in the first place. He stood, the body shaking before straightening to the full height. It was sore from the abuse even if the wounds for the most part had been healed. A devilish smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth. From the rubble of this castle, he rose again.

Suzaku rose again, a phoenix from the ashes.

To Be Continued...

Please review if you want me to continue.


	3. Revival

Disclaimer: I don't own Suzaku or YYH, I'm just a humble fan!

AN: The original contents of this chapter were combine with ch. 2. Just thought I'd let you all know. This chapter has been revised again. Thanks Suzaku's misunderstood fangirl for the input

Chapter Three: Revival

"Damn it!" Another venomous curse spilled from his lips. His fingers finally releasing their death-grip on the metal handle of a door. Suzaku, in the revived flesh of a child, stood in one of the many narrow corridors of the castle with little to speak of to cover his form. It had been what was left of the dirty rags that had been torn off the boy before its demise, which to say the lest wasn't much. His skin was prickled to goose flesh by the chill that had yet to abandon the former corpse. He glared at the steel door before him, his purple eyes dark in his vexation. This body was cold, sore, and to his displeasure too weak to open the door to the innards of the castle. This was the most direct route to his desired destination.

It wasn't that he had a lot of choice of bodies, but this one was thin and undeniably damaged. Ghost wounds plagued his mind, the nerves had yet to figure out the injuries had healed. It was an inevitable side effect of reviving in a dead body, but this ache in his neck had spread into a full migraine before he had even descended the tower steps to reach the main castle complex. This was one of the skills he had never had the opportunity or misfortune to have to use. Normally he would allow the energy to build up and breath life back into his own body; that option was certainly not available to him. He had been to say the least unsure on relying on what ever stores of energy he had to lay in wait for a body to present itself. How long had he been there clinging to what was left of his body and blood?

The scent of lower demons in his castle made his ire rise with a vengeance. Fore most were the filthy creatures that roamed the castle that had damaged his current body. On one had they had presented him with a body without a spirit, having to purge the body before entering it would have taken a great deal more energy than he had, but the vile taste of their fluids still coated the back of his throat. His body ached in places he would have rather no had to deal with and his lips still burned with the phantom cuts granted from their fangs. Once this body was fully healed and his energy was restored he would hunt these vermin and throw their smoldering carcasses out of his keep. Clutching his now tiny fists he stormed down the hall way so look for another way in.

"Oi, I'm glad you are all right." A hand came to rest on his shoulder. Suzaku whirled around, his eyes narrow and lips pulled back in a snarl, to face a boy a little older than his current body. He was in his mid teens or so; its was hard to tell from his thin form. The taller demon stepped back putting his hands up as though in defeat. "Whoa there. I'm sorry I thought you were someone else." He rubbed the back of his head. The still quiet Suzaku studied this youth, his head tilting to the side. The boy was under weight, as were most of his status, with a mop of rusty colored hair, darkened by dirt. His face was narrow, cheek bones clearly visible just below the black circles which outlined his gray eyes. He had large pointed ears resembling an animal's which seemed to naturally fold down against his head. His tail was long but the fur was matted and thin is some places. 'A low level cat demon,' he surmised. Perhaps he was a companion of the unfortunate soul that had this body before him. Young or weak demons tended to band together, safety in numbers.

Voices from beyond the darkness brought on by the length of the hall way broke the awkward moment. The older boy was in motion even before Suzaku could pin point where the voices were coming from. He had grabbed the younger boys hand and had broke into a sprint, pulling the other boy along with him. Was this how little demons survived? Seeking bolt holes at every sound?

"Wait," Suzaku uttered, loud enough to catch the older boy's attention. They slowed, allowing for the former lord to scan the wall. This was about the right place...

"Come on, we'll get caught!" The other whispered, tugging on his hand. His tail twitch nervously, his ears rotating to keep tabs on who ever was down the hall. The smaller boy ran his free hand over the wall of the inner corridor. He reached up as high as he could to depressed one the stones. "What are you..." The sound of rusty gears ground away behind the wall before a door way to their immediate left opened. The older boy peered into the opening the wall that had just opened up. The opening was six or so feet tall and wide enough for them to easily walk side by side.

"This way," Suzaku strode into newly revealed entrance. This was his castle after all, of course he'd know alternative routes. The redhead stumbled after him, still in awe of the passageway. The gears within the walls cranked in the opposite direction. The stone work snapped together, leaving the pair in complete darkness. The former leader of the Saint Beasts knew his castle well.

"Nice trick," The taller body whispered. The smaller boy simply smirked. "I'm Gale by the way." The feline was still emanating nervous energy, staying very close to his diminutive guide. His grip tightening every time the passage branched in different directions. If he lost the boy now he would be lost and may never get out.

"Suzaku," Came the simple response. There was a long pause before the cat burst into laugher. Was he really supposed to believe that this little kid was the great Saint Beast? Wasn't he dead anyway?

"That's pretty funny. Ok then, lord, where are we going?" The word lord was emphasized to the point of dripping sarcasm. The shorter boy let it pass, letting the conversation die. He was too tired to beat some respect into the other boy for the time being, although he made note of it for later retribution. They came to a dead end, Suzaku disengaging his hand from the other boy's. It took a few moments to locate the switch to open the wall. Things were in a seemingly different place. His small body made it hard to judge where it would be relative to his searching hands. "Hey." Gale shifted anxiously having lost physical contact with his guide.

There were no gears turning, only a click that popped the wall panel two or three inches open. There was no light from the other side, but a change in the the darkness marked the opening. The panel had to manually be pushed further open for them to enter. They stepped into a moderatly sized chamber, but the soft plush of rugs and barely visible drapes marked this to be Suzaku's personal abode. There were no windows or visible doors, making the master of the castle confident that looters had not entered here. The familiar smells of his sanctuary eased the pains of the revived lord. He feet carried him to the plush nest of pillows and blankets that was his bed in the far corner of the room.

"Oi, who are you really?" The soft voice was Gale's. He was still admiring the exquisite room when the wall panel closed of its own accord. A full length mirror with a fine braided gold border decorated the innder side of the pannel. Thin gold molded to resemble grape leaves finished the elegant piece. Even in the dark this room had a warm glow of from the deep reds and gold that decorated it. The main rug had a great phoenix emblazoned on a scarlet field and trimed with twining lines of gold thead to resemble flames. Pressed up against the wall there was a charming chest of drawers in a dark wood. The sweeping curves of the front and the fine inlay upon its surface was finished out by the stainless gold hardware.

"I already told you," came the reply as the other boy as he set himself down to sleep. He rolled, partially burrying himself in the mound until he faced the wall of the chamber. Maybe it was his arrogance that allowed him to sleep in the company of a stranger or perhaps it was the body recognizing a friend and in someway influencing him subconsciously. He didn't know enough about reviving other's bodies to come to a conclusive answer and he was too tired to really scrutanize it anyway.

The cat crept over the bed or rather the nest lowering himself down on his haunches. In the dark he studied the supposed Saint Beast's back. If he wasn't who he said he was how the hell did he know his way to this place? His brows knit together, if he was then why hadn't he killed him yet?

There was still the matter that he hadn't see his close friend for more than two days now. He let his breath out in a deep sigh. In fact this new kid looked and smelled like his friend. His eyes were all wrong and the way he carried himself was different but his nose told him other wise. Gale lay down with his back barely touching the other boy's. It was common to sleep like this so neither would have their backs exposed. The plush pillows were infinitely more comfortable than the little alcoves he stuffed himself in to sleep. Nothing more would get accomplished if he stayed up all night thinking. In this place he felt safe. It was as though he needn't worry about getting discovered sleeping. Though strange it was a welcome feeling. He owed the boy, who ever he was, his gratitude for that.

To Be Continued...

AN: Wow, made it through a chapter without killing anyone! Ah well we can't have something like that, can we? A little plot fluff and a new character? What is this fic coming to? I'm hoping it wasn't too OOC. Which leads me to the fact I need reviews! I would really appriciate some input on this fic.


End file.
